The Marauders & Co
by littlebroadway
Summary: A deeper look into the story of Harry's parents and their friends, and how the lives of their children and grandchildren came to be.
1. A Story to Remember

"Are we there yet?" Lily inquired from the backseat. "Nearly there, sweetie." Her mother Ginny replied. "That's totally not the same thing you said twenty minutes ago, Mum. Thank you for a nice, new, refreshing answer." James said sarcastically, making his brother Albus giggle. "Rose just texted me. They're already there." Lily said worriedly, looking up from her new phone. "And so are we," her father, Harry, said as he pulled into a long driveway.

As soon as Harry stopped, the kids excitedly hopped out of their mini-van to go greet their cousins, Rose and Hugo Weasley. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny got out and walked over to say hi to their lifelong friends, Ron and Hermione. As a group, the two families made their way to the large front door.

"Looks like everyone is already here," Hugo observed as he rang the doorbell. "It's so hot out here, what's taking so long?" Rose whined as she lifted her hand to ring the doorbell again. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Scorpius Malfoy... wearing a purple apron embellished with his initials.

"Hey, guys! Welcome! Sorry about the mess, Dad's getting some renovations done." He said, opening the door wider, welcoming them in, only to reveal the cleanest house they had all collectively seen in their entire lives.

Scorpius led them all to a large sitting room, where people were already gathered. Bill and Fleur Weasley were standing in the corner deep in conversation with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Cho and Dudley Dursley were laughing over drinks with George and Angelina Johnson-Weasley by the grand piano. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were still tan from their honeymoon, were showing off their newly adopted baby girl to an exhausted Charlie Weasley.

...

Practically everyone they had ever known was there. And finally, after what seemed like hours of awkward small talk, Draco Malfoy stepped out the kitchen (wearing an apron matching his son's) and announced that dinner was ready.

...

"Alright kids, you know what time it is," Ginny said just after the last bites of dinner had been taken. "But Mum..." James complained as she herded all of the children up the stairs. "No buts, James. You know the drill. Every year, after dinner on Summer Bank Day, you kids go into the library and play while we adults head into the study and-" " Have a private adult discussion..." The children droned in unison, having heard this speech before.

"But why don't Teddy and Victoire have to come to the library and _play?_ " Rose whined, gesturing to her older cousins as she marched up the stairs behind the others. "Teddy and Victoire graduated from Hogwarts this summer. They are now fully-grown wizards, and _adults,_ which means they can participate in our... discussion," Ginny replied firmly to her niece. "Now no more beating around the bush," she continued tiredly as she stopped in front of the library doors, "We'll come get you when we're finished." And walked away.

And with that, all 14 children filed into the library.

...

An old woman sat in front of the fireplace, slowly rocking back and forth in a large black rocking chair. Even from behind, each child recognized her immediately.

"Headmistress...er...I-we didn't...um.." Dominique spluttered out awkwardly, having almost been expelled from Hogwarts by the witch earlier that school year. "What my apparently socially awkward sister means to say is that we expected you to be downstairs with the adults in the study," Louis said, matter-of-factly.

"Well first, I must say, hello say to you all. And to your quite eloquently put statements, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, I have decided that since I am in fact getting old, I would much rather spend time with you children than discuss... politics when I have been deemed no longer fit to partake in such politics."

"So all of us have beef with the people downstairs?" Scorpius asked his former headmistress.

"I am not fully up to code with all of the slang these days, but if you are suggesting that we are all somewhat angry at the people downstairs, you are correct, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall replied.

"So why don't we do something about it?" Hugo suggested, raising a mischievous eyebrow. That began a large cacophony of troublesome ideas, which went on for a good three minutes, only to be stopped by the loud bang of the professor's cane against the hardwood floor.

"Having been a professor and a headmistress of Hogwarts, I cannot condone such heinous acts. But I do have a way to get back at your parents... I'm going to tell you a story."

"A STORY?! How in the -pardon my french- bloody hell will telling us a story get back at our parents?!" Lorcan inquired forcefully.

"Sorry about my brother, but he's right. How will telling us a story do anything?" Lysander asked.

"This isn't just any story. It's a story that you've never been told before, partially because none of your parents had been born yet, but also because of some good reason," she paused, "I am going to tell you the story of the Marauders." The children exclaimed excitedly, all except for one. Molly.

"I don't think that my father would be too happy about this," she said, referring to her father, Percy Weasley.

"Oh please, sis. We both know that Dad probably did worse with that old girlfriend of his, Penny Clearbrook or whatever," said her younger sister Lucy, snickering. The group laughed, having heard about what Percy and Penelope had "done" during their years together at school. Once the laughter had subsided, Professor McGonagall continued,

"If there aren't any more disruptions, let us begin.

In 1971, thousands of children in Great Britain turned 11. For most, turning 11 wasn't all that special. But for a select few, it was the day that they had waited for their whole life.

Purebloods hungrily waited for the letter that would change their lives forever. The letter that would prove to them that they were just as special as the rest of their family. Some even slept by their mail slots waiting.

Halfbloods quietly hoped that their parents' magical lineage would pass on to them.

As for Muggle-borns, well, they had no idea what was about to hit them. Literally."


	2. An American at Hogwarts

August 15, 1971

"Bye Dad!" Parker yelled as she closed the door behind her. Just her luck, having the first day of school be on her birthday. Wait. Scratch that. Her first day of school in a completely new country, halfway across the world from home.

What seemed like seconds later, Parker found herself walking up the front steps of Kinsbury Academy, her new school. With the thought of home on her mind, Parker stepped inside.

...

Parker had never had such a horrible first day of school. Usually, she loved school. But at Kinsbury Academy, life was- and as she could tell it would be- absolute hell. The girls in her class made fun of her accent and called her "Yankee." The boys asked her if she had ever kissed one of her cousins. And through all of this, the teachers did absolutely nothing.

As Parker grumbled home, she thought of all the other horrible things that could possibly happen to her that day. Until...

 _ **BAM!**_

Something hit her square on the head, almost knocking her over. After collecting herself, she reached down to see what had hit her. A letter? Where? How?

Just her luck. Some idiot mail carrier was probably too lazy to walk a couple extra feet and had attempted to throw some poor soul's mail onto their porch. And failed. Completely. Bending down, she picked up the letter and flipped it over to see its address. To her surprise, it read:

 _Ms. P Russell_

 _The Foreign Townhome_

 _13 Argyle Rd. W13_

 _London_

Confused as ever, Parker flipped the letter over to try to find a return address. But instead, all she found was a red wax seal- indented with a large letter H.

Parker ran the rest of the way home.

...

"Hello?!" Parker yelled as she closed the front door behind her. Thankfully, her dad wasn't home. She bolted up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

Sitting down at her desk, she quickly unbuckled her backpack and pulled out the letter. Who had sent her this? Why? How did they know she'd be walking down that street at that exact time? _Well, there's only one way to find out,_ she thought. She then slowly peeled open the letter, ripping the red seal and revealing the contents inside.

...

 _WHAT?! ME? A WITCH?!_ Parker thought as she read the letter. Three words came to her mind. _What. A. Scam! And "Hogwarts"? It's like they didn't even try to make it seem real._ Being a city girl from Chicago, Parker knew all about this kind of scam. You get a letter or phone call saying that you won a trip or something, and all you have to do to get it is send some company money. Then, they rob you blind. Parker wasn't going to fall for that.

Not thinking twice, Parker tossed the letter into the trash can beside her and pulled out her homework.

...

A few days later at school, Parker tried to focus, she really did. But two questions clouded her mind: How did the sender know she'd be walking down that street at that exact time? And how did they drop the letter on top of her?

The lunch bell rang, warranting Parker her hour of freedom. As she opened her locker to get her lunch, something fell out. She recognized the red wax seal immediately. Suddenly, a curious nerve struck in Parker's body. She had to know. Sliding on her high tops and grabbing her lunch, Parker ran out the large oak doors.

...

Following the address on the letter, Parker made her way to a small pub on Charing Cross Road. _The Leaky Cauldron. Huh. Strange name. Clever or weird?_ Parker thought. _Well, there's only one way to find out._ And with that, Parker made her way inside.

A few minutes after she sat down at a small booth in the back corner, a tall waitress with purple hair came over to take her order. "Hello, welcome to The Leaky Cauldron, my name is Alexandria, and I will be your server this afternoon. What can I get you?" "Actually, I can't stay long. Can I ask you a question though?" Parker asked. Alexandria nodded. "I got this letter today. It..it said to come here to get my...um... _supplies._ " Alexandria's face crept into an excited smile. "Come with me," she said slyly.

Alexandria led Parker to the back door but turned around before she opened it. "You ready, love?" Parker nodded, "Let's do this." "Alrighty then," Alexandria said as she pulled open the door and lead Parker outside- to the dumpsters.

"I knew it! I knew this was a scam!" Parked yelled, "What do you want from me?! Money?! I'm eleven for Christ sake!"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm not gonna hurt you," Alexandria said as she pulled a long stick from her boot.

"Is that..."

"A wand? Yes. You'll get one soon enough." Alexandria replied.

She then walked up to the brick wall they were facing and tapped a few bricks with her wand. "Watch this," Alexandria said as the bricks began to move. Suddenly, the wall that was once there was there no more. In its place was something Parker could never have guessed.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

Alexandria said gleefully.

...

After a long explanation to her dad, a shopping trip in Diagon Alley, and 4 hours packing all that she needed, Parker had finally made it. Kings Cross Station.

"What platform did you say it was again?" Her dad asked her. "Uhh.. 9 3/4," Parker said, looking down at her letter. "Okay then, 8...9...10...I don't see it, Park. Ooh, he looks like he works here. Let's ask him. Excuse m-" "Dad no! If we didn't know about the wizarding world until a few weeks ago, do you really think he does? And I mean it's not like we can just go up to him and ask 'Excuse me, where's the platform that the train for the magical wizarding school leaves from?' without giving him a clue that such a place exists, now can we?" Parker said frantically.

"I'm sorry, but did you say that you're looking for Platform 9 3/4 for the Hogwarts Express?"

Parker turned to see a teenage girl a few years older than her standing behind her. Parker nodded.

"Well, see the post between platforms 9 and 10? Basically-"

"Andromeda, what are you doing?!" shouted an older girl a few paces behind her. She had wild, curly, black hair and hatred in her eyes. "We have to keep up appearances!"

"Bellatrix, if by 'keeping up appearances,' you mean not being nice to first years when they clearly need help, then sorry, but I can't do that." Andromeda said peacefully, "And you've already graduated, what appearances could you possibly need to keep up at Hogwarts?"

"Dear sister," Bellatrix giggle resentfully, "I'm keeping up Narcissa's appearances, of course. What would people say if they saw the sister of the girl dating Lucius Malfoy, who has already disgraced her family by dating that _mud-blood_ Ted Tonks, is seen talking to- no -being _nice_ to a first-year muggle-born?"

"Well, thanks to our _family,_ Ted, my best friend and the possible love of my life, has been scared off. And- I'm already the ugly duckling in this family, so nothing I could do could possibly affect Narcissa's relationship with-"

"I heard my name?" said a pale, blonde girl who came up behind them. All three girls had similar features, so Parker guessed that the youngest girl must be the girls' sister, Narcissa.

"Oh, it's nothing, Cissa. Bella and I were just talking about how excited you must be to be going back to school again," Andromeda said, hastily covering her tracks.

 _"Especially_ to see that great boyfriend of yours," Bellatrix said, shooting Andromeda a death glare.

"Haven't been more excited for anything else in my life," Narcissa said excitedly. "Sorry I took so long, the buckles on one of my trunks unlatched and clothes went everywhere."

"Well, we better get going, then. Don't want to miss that train. Coming, Cissa?" Bellatrix said suspiciously sweetly.

Bellatrix turned to go to the platform, walking straight into Parker. "Oh, it's you. If I'm being completely honest, I completely forgot that you were standing there," she said as she pushed past Parker and her father and walked through the wall to the platform.

Parker's eyes widened, horrified.

"Oh! Darling, she's fine!" Andromeda said, though her eyes showed Parker that Bellatrix being fine was a disappointment to her. "She's just gone to the platform. It doesn't hurt, trust me. More of a light tickle. Watch Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded at her older sister, looked around, and ran her and her luggage trolley straight through the wall between platforms 9 & 10.

"Try it," Andromeda said, nodding her head towards the wall. "I'll be right behind you, promise."

And with that, Parker grabbed her trolley and her father's hand and ran through.


End file.
